Please Send Her a Butterfly or Two
by Gaiana
Summary: In an hour of thinking, Draco recourses over his mother, Narcissa's, death.---Song-fic. (P.O.D. Thinking About Forever)


Title: Please Send Her a Butterfly or Two  
  
Summary: Song-fic. (P.O.D. Thinking About Forever)---In an hour of thinking, Draco recourses over his mother, Narcissa's, death.  
  
Disclaimer::: The plot and Characters are all property of J.K. Rowling and Co. I'm not stealing. That's why it's called 'Fanfiction'....  
  
_____________________________________  
  
~*~  
  
Time goes by and God knows I try to carry on with life  
  
Decide not to hide feelings inside, even though they hurt  
  
Sometimes, I forget to remember you  
  
It's easy to lock away these pains, don't want to relive it through  
  
~*~  
  
Draco slid out of the victorian styled bed with ease; Pansy Parkinson had always been a heavy sleeper. She was a good lover, a little over concerned with his health sometimes. He was thirty two years old, and already, he had health problems. He wasn't balding, like a few people his age. He had high blood pressure, though. Pansy always fussed about that, especially when he got mad at his daughter. Elaine was a mischievous little brat.  
  
'Surely, that's because of my concerns with Voldemort.' Draco thought groggily. He wasn't very good at being honest with himself.  
  
Draco plunked down the corridor until he reached Elaine's door. 'She might be a brat, but she's a sweet little girl.' He thought, a smile tugging at his lips. Severus had shown him through to the light. He showed him why Voldemort really *was* the bad guy. He also showed him the tortures that he had to go through in being a spy for the light side. Being a Death Eater would result in those consequences, spy or not.  
  
That's why his daughter's name was 'Elaine'. It meant 'Light' in French. His mother had divorced Lucius with Draco in hand as soon as he had learned about Voldemort's true menace and lies. She had moved to another part of London, somewhere in a small town where many wizards 'pretended' to be muggles, just in case they had visited to tour.  
  
Lucius Malfoy wouldn't dare take step in a muggle village, unless to raid and destroy it.  
  
Pansy had always been there for him; For his comfort. She had taken his side when he had dispatched from Voldemort. He had always been her leader; Always would be, she had claimed many a time.  
  
Everyone thought that Pansy was only after him for his wealth. Everyone saw that she wasn't, after they read the article on his wealth losses and his mother's dispatch from Lucius. There was one particular article all targeted on him; How he had lost his wealth *and* his father. How he had thrown Voldemort into the trash of his mind.  
  
Harry Potter and the Weasley had never teased him about it; As a matter of fact, they had tried to talk with him less. They weren't as hostile, and neither was he; They had never became friends, though. Many times, they tried to ignore him. Their glances full of concern had always been directed at him.  
  
As Draco creaked the large, wooden door open, he set his pale eyes on the long, blonde haired girl lying in her small bed.  
  
~*~  
  
But I stay strong, you taught me how to move on in this world  
  
I married my sweetheart, even got a little baby girl  
  
I wish you could see her, I swear she looks just like you  
  
If you can hear me, show me a sign, please send her a butterfly or two...  
  
~*~  
  
'Mother, why did you have to go?' He whispered. She looked exactly like her; Narcissa.  
  
The flashbacks had always plagued him. He tried to remember her as much as he could. Every time he saw Elaine, he would see images of her in his little girl. In his seventh year, Potter had always tried to butt his way into his feelings; The savior of Hogwarts had also tried to be *his* savior. He always claimed how *lost* Draco had looked the past couple of months.  
  
'Pha,' Draco had thought many times that year. 'Only pity. That's all I ever get from those stupid three Gryffindor's.'  
  
After a while, the trio had given up on him. Draco always felt a loss at the disappearance of concern. But then, Pansy would come to him, night after night, and hug him just for the comfort of being hugged. He had always liked something about Pansy. She might have been annoying with her nagging, but she could, as he remembered back then, always be a good lover. A good comforter.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm thinking about forever (missing you)  
  
I know you're so much better (we made it through)  
  
~*~  
  
Many times, Draco compared them; His current family to his mother. She had always been slightly better. He felt that connection to her. Whenever she hugged him while he cried out all his sorrows from days passed. She had loved him. She had loved him so much, and she didn't even have to speak it to make him feel the love and caring that radiated from her bosom while she rocked him.  
  
Draco sat on the bed, watching Elaine's chest rise, and fall. Slowly...In, out....In, out... She looked so much like her when she slept. When Draco would sneak into his mother's room, and ask her if he could sleep with her, just to watch her doze into her peaceful dreams.  
  
They were both so beautiful. She had inherited the high cheekbones and loving nature from his mother. The blonde hair was long, and strands strayed around her face, reminding Draco of the silent nights spent in his mother's room.  
  
~*~  
  
Now I know what it means to live for someone else  
  
To give up yourself  
  
Things have changed, at times it gets kind of strange  
  
Your love remains the same  
  
~*~  
  
'Oh, Elaine...' He sighed, moving the hairs out of her smooth face. She was so small; So innocent. Her eyes reminded him of the left innocence that had tied its way through Narcissa. How she had tried to hide her pains to bring that same light into Draco's.  
  
But then he also remembered his Dark times; The times when those three Gryffindor's had tried to save him. When he had lost her; Narcissa.  
  
Lucius, in a state of rage, had hunted his way into the muggle village with Voldemort by his side. They had burnt the house down, tortured her; Tortured HIS Narcissa! His mother!  
  
Tears coursed his way down his cheeks while he caressed Elaine's face. The tears landed on her silk dress, as he continued rummaging through the painful memories.  
  
They had done so many horrible things to her. Draco continued to sob silently, when Elaine gripped his hand. "Daddy, why are you crying?" She asked, her high pitched voice making Draco sob harder. She reminded him so much of her!  
  
"It's -- It's nothing, darling. Go back to bed," He whispered, closing his eyes shut, hoping she wouldn't see any more of his tears.  
  
"But Daddy...You're crying!" She professed, sitting up in her bed. She slid the heavy blankets off of her, and wrapped her small arms around his chest.  
  
The memory of his mother hugging him flashed through his mind. 'But Draco...You're crying!' Narcissa had said...His sobbing continued, as he buried his head in his daughters sweet-smelling hair.  
  
~*~  
  
Do I make you proud? Mama, can you see me now?  
  
Whatever is good in me is because you showed me how to take love by the hand  
  
And so now I can share you with my baby  
  
So that she can understand  
  
~*~  
  
So many years ago. Now, he was an auror. Top of the ranks, thankfully. They made a lot of money, enough to support Elaine, Pansy, and himself.  
  
Many times, he would have to correct his daughter's statements when she would say that she 'hated' someone else. He accepted it, though, when his family stated hatred of Voldemort. 'Everyone should hate him...' Draco thought, as that exact feeling coursed through him.  
  
'Someday, I'll get him...' Draco thought with rage.  
  
'Even if I have to torture him, with Potter by my side...' He protested. Voldemort had killed her! His mother! The one who, at that time in his life, loved him enough to die in front of his very eyes...  
  
~*~  
  
I'm thinking about forever (missing you)  
  
I know you're so much better (we made it through)  
  
I'm thinking about forever (missing you)  
  
I know you're so much better (we made it through)  
  
I'm thinking about forever (missing you)  
  
I'm tripping on whatever (hearing you)  
  
~*~  
  
Draco woke up to someone jumping on his and Pansy's bed. "Mum, Dad, look what I caught!" Elaine yelled, her eyes wide with excitement. Draco had to peer close at the clear jug in his daughter's hands.  
  
"I caught two butterflies!" Her giggling filled the large house, as Pansy and Draco looked at each other smiling. Draco looked back to his daughter, a grin covering his face, as a few tears escaped his light-filled eyes.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Chapter Notes: I *love* that song. It's sooo sad, though! I know I usually write Draco/Harry, but I wanted to make it realistic as much as possible. I thought this song was perfect for this fic., though. *sniffles* Anyway, I just had to write this. It popped into my mind while I was listening to this song. 


End file.
